La noche que llovía
by Kari Kim86
Summary: ¿Recuerdan ese capitulo donde Ha Ni cree estar embrazada y le dice a Seungo Jo "Recuerda esa noche, la noche que llovía mucho"? ¡Yo quiero saber que paso esa noche! Pero como no hay datos verídicos aquí les va este fic, sobre lo que paso esa noche, la verdadera historia y el deseo incontratable del sexy Baek Seung Jo por su esposa.


Apenas podía ver las letras del libro, vio el reloj, eran casi las 10 de la noche y Oh Ha Ni estaba empezando a quedarse dormida encima del el libro que estaba estudiando, los ojos se le cerraban a cada lectura.

Ojala mama estuviera ahí, le prepararía todo tipo de platillos para animarla en sus estudios de enfermería, pero lo malo es que Mama no estaba, de hecho no había nadie en casa, nadie con quien distraerse y tomarse un descanso de su estudio, todos se habían ido a ver a un pariente en la Isla Jeju, su padre estaba en el restaurant ocupado en pensar en nuevos platillos para los clientes (últimamente se quedaba hasta muy tarde cocinando en su restaurante) y Baek Seung Jo, ocupado en horas de práctica de la facultad de medicina. De hecho le había dicho que iba a llegar un poco tarde pero no esperaba que tanto. "Como vas a estar sola en casa, tratare de llegar lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada" le había dicho su esposo antes de irse en la mañana, con un tono no muy alentador, de todas formas Ha Ni sabía que sus prácticas eran de por sí muy largas.

Oh Ha Ni suspiro, era tan aburrido estar sola en casa. Vio el libro que tenía enfrente, no podía estarse durmiendo, Seung Jo estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en la escuela, ella también debía esforzarse. Pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar hasta que perdió de vista las letras que había estado leyendo.

El sonar del teléfono la despertó de repente, Ha Ni se levantó de un salto, asustada completamente, vio el reloj, solo había pasado 30 minutos pero sentía como si hubieran pasado horas. Vio por la ventana, había empezado a llover a cantaros, ni siquiera se dio cuenta a qué hora comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas.

El teléfono otra vez. Ha Ni se apresuró a contestar.

-¡Hya, Oh Ha Ni! ¡ ¿No vas a abrirme la puerta?! – grito del otro lado del teléfono Baek Seung Jo con su habitual carácter.

-¿Seung Jo?

-Aishhh, ¡date prisa que no traigo llaves y me estoy mojando!

Ha Ni, no lo pensó dos veces, ya sabía lo que le esperaba si no atendía de prisa las órdenes del gran Baek Seung Jo, bajo a prisa las escaleras y salió sin siquiera acordarse de cargar un paraguas.

Cuando salió al portón se dio cuenta que la lluvia estaba más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué saliste si cubrirte, tonta? ¡Te vas a mojar! – le dijo el en cuanto la vio salir a la reja con solo la pijama encima.

Ha ni abrió de prisa la puerta y los dos corrieron hasta adentro de la casa.

- ¿Que estabas haciendo que no me contestabas el teléfono? Estuve tocando el timbre y te estuve marcando por casi 15 minutos. – le grito el con su habitual carácter.

-Es que…me quede dormida estudiando.

-¿Y porque saliste sin un paraguas? ¡Ahora tu también estas toda mojada!

-Aish, ¿Por qué me gritas? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te abría rápido? ¿Crees que tenía tiempo de buscar un paraguas? ¿No puedes hacer otra cosa que quejarte de todo? – le reprocho.

Seung Jo entrecerró los ojos, sabía que era inútil discutir con su esposa, sobre todo con el carácter que a veces llegaba a tener.

-¡Ah! Seung Jo ¡Estas todo empapado! ¡Sera mejor que vayas a cambiarte antes de que te resfríes!

-Tú también estas mojada.

-Ah, cierto, entonces mejor vallamos…

Un horrible trueno asusto tanto a Ha Ni que salto a abrazar a Seung Jo al instante, las luces de la casa comenzaron a fallar y en unos segundos todo quedo oscuro.

Aparte de la sorpresa del trueno y las luces, a Seung Jo lo que más le había sorprendido era el cuerpo de Ha Ni pegado a él, completamente empapado y frio. Su corazón se aceleró de repente. Pudo sentir cada curva y cada cabello de ella con claridad, el perfume de su cuerpo y su respiración acelerada por el susto altero las hormonas del genio.

Baek Seung Jo paso saliva.

-Hya, OH Ha Ni, ¿estas aprovechando esta oportunidad para abalanzarte sobre mí?

-Eh? – pregunto ella desconcertada

El sonrió.

-No me extraña, después de todo en esta relación eres tú la que se aprovecha de mí.

-¿De que estas hablando? Buen momento tienes para sacar temas como esos. E solo que me asuste demasiado. Haz algo, esta todo oscuro.

Baek Seung Jo de repente recordó que a su esposa le aterraba la oscuridad.

-Espera, voy por una lámpara.

-Ah, no me dejes aquí sola.

-¿Qué te va a pasar si estamos en la casa?

-Seung Jo

Seung Jo suspiro, no tenía más remedio. Tomo la mano de Ha Ni y la llevo con él a la cocina, donde encendieron una vela mientras encontraban una lámpara o algo para aluzar su camino.

Otro trueno. Oh Ha Ni se abrazó de nuevo a Seung Jo gritando de terror.

-¡Hya! ¡Deja de pegarte a mí! – grito, no es que le molestara que su esposa se aferrara a él, es que le ponía nerviosos con cada roce de su cuerpo mojado, le alteraba los sentido sentirla tan cerca.

-Perdón, es que…

Su respiración se alteraba y sus hormonas comenzaban a reaccionar.

-Ah, espera, - dijo ella de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos – creo que tengo una lámpara en la habitación.

Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar Ha Ni se fue con la vela hacia las escaleras.

-Ha Ni – le grito antes de que subiera completamente al segundo piso.

Subió hacia ella, quedándose un escalón abajo y la beso suavemente. Poco a poco sus besos se fueron haciendo más intensos.

-Seung Jo – le dijo ella cuando se hubieron separado y recupero un poco la respiración.

-Creo que ya no necesitaremos una lámpara, es mejor así – dijo el mientras comenzaba a descender por su cuello hasta su pecho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tú tienes la culpa, por despertar la bestia dentro de Baek Seung Jo – dijo sin dejar de besar su delgado cuello.

Ha Ni rio. "Bestia" se dijo entre dientes burlándose del perfecto genio que a veces parecía perderse en la tentación.

Seung Jo regreso a sus labios y la beso apasionadamente antes de tomarla por los muslos y cargarla hasta la habitación. La postró en la cama y se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa antes de tumbarse sobre ella.

Su torso desnudo abrazo a la pequeña caracol con sus vigorosos brazos y Ha Ni sintió poco a poco como la temperatura aumentaba en su cuerpo, mientras ella besaba y pasaba sus dedos por todos su cuerpo. Su respiración se acortaba más a y más rápido.

Cuando se dio cuenta Seung Jo ya le había quitado la pijama y comenzaba a besar su vientre haciendo que Ha Ni perdiera de vista todo los demás.

Le hizo abrir las piernas para recibirlo, y poco a poco comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, un poco rudo pero con la misma delicadeza con la que siempre la había tratado, esa delicadeza que lo caracterizaba en momentos como ese.

Oh Ha Ni se retorció de placer, pegándose a él, como uno mismo. Sentir su cuerpo húmedo en su pecho, le provoco a Seung Jo más excitación.

La respiración, los gemidos, la temperatura, todo aumento en un momento, hasta que la luz regreso a toda la casa y las luces se encendieron en la habitación interrumpiendo a la joven pareja.

-Llego la luz – dijo Ha Ni recostada en la cama, con una cara de insatisfacción, que hizo sonreír a Seung Jo.

-No me importa- dijo el con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras se estiraba hacia el apagador, dejando la habitación a oscuras nuevamente – Esto todavía no termina.


End file.
